


(Не)прикосновенность частной жизни

by Herr_Pechvogel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herr_Pechvogel/pseuds/Herr_Pechvogel
Summary: Избавиться от картинки в голове оказывается очень сложно — невозможно абсолютно. Воображение теперь постоянно крутит это кино, когда Куними закрывает глаза: как горячо и развязно целуются семпаи.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Легкий вуайеризм.  
> Все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

У Куними хорошее воспитание, и он уважает чужое право на неприкосновенность частной жизни. Поэтому, когда это происходит в первый раз, он просто разворачивается и уходит.

То есть сначала видит, как Ивайзуми склоняется к сидящему на низкой скамейке Ойкаве и трахает его рот языком — по-другому и не назвать. А потом тихо уходит, решив, что завтра заберет свой телефон из раздевалки. Не так-то срочно он Куними нужен.

Утром телефон обнаруживается именно там, где он его оставил. Куними засовывает его в карман, рассеянно скользит взглядом по пустой комнате, по шкафчикам и скамейкам. Где-то вот здесь, ближе к краю, вчера сидел Ойкава. Воображение легко, словно одним взмахом кисточки, дорисовывает в раздевалке семпаев. Ойкава с запрокинутой головой и Ивайзуми с расставленными в стороны ногами. Закрытые глаза, мокрые, широко открытые рты, розовый язык Ивайзуми.

Куними выходит из раздевалки быстрым шагом. Когда он запирает дверь, ключи тихо позвякивают в дрогнувшей руке. 

Избавиться от картинки в голове оказывается очень сложно — невозможно абсолютно. Воображение теперь постоянно крутит это кино, когда Куними закрывает глаза: как горячо и развязно целуются семпаи. Картина вертится под веками, будто над ней поработал хороший оператор: вот крупный план, дрожащие ресницы Ойкавы, припухшие от поцелуя губы, а вот — общая сцена, согнувшийся Ивайзуми, чью задницу плотно облегают форменные школьные брюки. 

Куними понимает, что уже не очень уверен, где воспоминание, а где он дофантазировал.

Он начинает замечать вещи, которых не видел раньше. Или, может, он просто никогда не придавал им особого значения. Не придавать значения и дальше у него уже не получается. 

Ивайзуми задерживает ладонь между лопаток Ойкавы.

Ойкава хитро щурится на Ивайзуми, подкалывая его — вроде бы безобидно, но если знать...

Ивайзуми треплет Ойкаве волосы — грубо, тот даже возмущается, — но потом мягко тянет за прядки у шеи, и Ойкава жмурится пару секунд.

Ойкава смахивает рис со щеки Ивайзуми большим пальцем. Получается, что почти гладит. И вообще они часто обедают отдельно от всех, на ступеньках за спортзалом. Куними не подсматривает, просто так получается, что он смотрит в нужную сторону.

Куними кажется, что вот это — вот это все, что между ними, — должно быть очевидно если не для всей школы, то как минимум для всей команды. Но еще он понимает, что вряд ли у кого-то еще есть такая же каша из влажных снов и грязных мыслей в голове.

Когда это случается во второй раз, Куними застывает и смотрит — полминуты, не больше, но этого ему хватает с головой.

В зале никого, кроме Ойкавы и Ивайзуми, нет. Все знают, что они остались потренироваться дополнительно — только вдвоем. Ничего необычного, они ведь часто так делают. Еще в средней школе делали, вспоминает Куними.

Ойкава вжимает Ивайзуми в пол. По позе можно понять, что Ивайзуми до этого делал растяжку. Едва слышно шуршит одежда, когда Ойкава каким-то плавным, текучим движением трется об Ивайзуми всем телом.

В ушах у Куними шумит, стук сердца отдается где-то в горле. Он идет домой быстрым шагом, почти бежит, хотя никогда раньше так не делал. Уже дома, привалившись к двери своей спальни, он замечает, что смял в руке бумагу. Мама написала заявление, чтобы его освободили от занятий и тренировок на пару дней — они собираются в Фукуи на свадьбу к ее сестре. Днем Куними, конечно, про заявление забыл, и теперь хотел передать его через капитана тренеру.

Куними бросает лист бумаги, позволяет лямке сумки соскользнуть с плеча и запускает руку в штаны. В тишине комнаты разносятся хлюпающие звуки, Куними запрокидывает голову, дышит быстро и поверхностно. Он дрочит так быстро и сильно, что ему почти больно, а на предплечье от напряжения вздуваются вены. Оргазм вспыхивает резко, накрывает какой-то колкой электрической волной, заставляет расслабиться колени. Куними наконец останавливается, чуть сползая по двери. Ноги держат слабо, а глаза сразу начинают слипаться. Куними отстраненно замечает, как много спермы вылилось на пальцы.

Вымыв руки и переодевшись в домашнее, Куними пишет Ойкаве смс-ку, предупреждает об отъезде и обещает занести бумаги потом, когда вернется.

У тети шикарная свадьба и куча гостей. Все то, что Куними не любит. Но здесь он находит для себя что-то полезное. Знакомится с девушкой — троюродная внучатая племянница двоюродной сестры отца жениха. Ну, или что-то такое же замудреное и Куними не интересующее. Она старше, но выглядит почти ровесницей Куними. У нее влажные светло-карие глаза, короткая стрижка и пушистая челка уложена набок. Куними целуется с ней вечером, когда старшие только и делают, что пьют и танцуют.

Куними целует ее и не чувствует ничего.

Он пробует сделать, как видел это тогда, в раздевалке — с их разницей в росте ей как раз приходится запрокинуть голову, — но все равно это не то. Пробует повторить то текучее движение Ойкавы, которое подсмотрел в спортзале, но тоже ничего путного не получается. Куними прощается с ней позже, даже записывает ее телефон, чтобы потом никогда не позвонить. И думает, что это, наверное, потому что ее грудь мешала. И потому что ему на самом деле не хотелось тереться о нее так, как это делал Ойкава с Ивайзуми. Если совсем честно, целоваться с ней тоже не было такого уж большого желания. Даже если представить кого-то из команды, внутри что-то шевельнется, но не с ней.

Вернувшись из Фукуи, Куними не ложится до ночи, а когда все в доме засыпают, ищет сайты с гей-порно. Это… по крайней мере, любопытнее, чем целоваться с девушкой. Но все равно ни в какое сравнение с тем, что Куними видел вживую.

Он пролистывает десять коротких видеороликов или даже больше, медленно водит по члену кулаком. Кончить не получается, на экране все какое-то искусственное и оттого безвкусное. Он ставит видео на паузу, закрывает глаза, и под его веками Ойкава снова и снова трется об Ивайзуми. Куними представляет, что у них спущены шорты, и кончает себе на живот. По бедрам прокатываются слабые сладкие судороги.

В третий раз… Нельзя сказать, что «это случается в третий раз», потому что Куними ничего не видит. Он стоит у двери в душевую и слушает, даже вслушивается. Различает за шумом воды резкие выдохи, характерные влажные звуки.

Уйти, как он сделал в первый раз, не получается. И не хочется — Куними рад этой случайности.

В тренировочном лагере — все равно что в аду, только вместо того, чтобы недвижно терпеть пытки, приходится шевелиться, и еще как. Поэтому сегодня он свалился спать еще до ужина, проспал его — о чем теперь жалеет, — а когда проснулся, в комнате уже был выключен свет. На соседних футонах мирно сопели, только два из них были пустыми.

Без ужина плохо, и оставаться еще и без душа Куними не собирается. Поэтому теперь он стоит в раздевалке перед душевой комнатой, только зайти не может.

Он совсем не уверен, что внутри — Ойкава и Ивайзуми. Мало ли, может, они до сих пор тренируются — Куними бы даже не удивился. А в тренировочном лагере еще достаточно команд и игроков, которые могут сейчас быть в душе — вот, кто-нибудь из Дате, например. Куними вспоминает одного из их центральных блокирующих. Высокого, широкого — да откровенно громадного — и умудряющегося хмуриться без бровей. Воспоминание немного остужает, но этого не хватает, чтобы Куними вышел вон.

Куними все равно представляет, что в душе его семпаи.

В душевой кто-то коротко тихо ругается на самом выдохе, следом слышен полустон-полувсхлип. Голоса не узнать, но Куними теперь все равно почему-то уверен, что прав.

От нового еле слышного ругательства поджимаются и ноют яйца. Куними зажимает ладонь между бедер, трет член через ткань спортивных шортов и трусов. Влажные хлюпающие звуки в душевой как будто становятся громче — Куними даже все равно, кажется ему или это правда. Внизу живота и в паху так горячо, как не было даже в тот первый раз, когда он дрочил на Ойкаву и Ивайзуми.

Оргазм ощущается всполохом костра по всему телу, Куними стукается затылком о стену и жмурится до кругов перед глазами.

Он так и ложится спать, не снимая шортов и в мокрых от спермы трусах. Приходится выползти застирать их перед подъемом.

— Куними-чан, — Ойкава подсаживается к нему за завтраком. Куними буквально чувствует, как по лицу скользит внимательный взгляд, безошибочно цепляясь за круги под глазами, залегшие в уголках рта складки. — Какие девушки тебе нравятся?

Куними так и не доносит до рта палочки с рисом, поднимает голову и недоуменно смотрит на Ойкаву. Рядом Ивайзуми закатывает глаза, но ничего не говорит.

— А что? — спрашивает Куними. По позвоночнику ползет тревожный холодок — кажется, где-то здесь должен быть подвох.

— У меня социальный опрос, — улыбка у Ойкавы ослепительная.

Куними переводит взгляд на Киндайчи, сидящего напротив. У того красные щеки и уши, на Куними и Ойкаву он не смотрит. Видимо, к нему Ойкава с вопросом уже приставал.

— Не знаю, — Куними пожимает плечами. — Я больше думаю о волейболе, — в голосе язвительности — совсем чуть-чуть, но Ойкава точно слышит и громко хмыкает.

Куними все же отправляет в рот рис, прожевывает и потом отвечает нормально:

— Не знаю. С ними нужно как минимум разговаривать, чтобы узнать, какие они. И много. И потом определять, какие нравятся.

— А ты больше любишь молчать?

Куними готов еще раз пожать плечами и снова сказать про мысли о волейболе, но натыкается на взгляд Ойкавы. Тот немного щурится, смотрит холодно, цепко, оценивающе, как будто у него в голове сейчас проносится тысяча расчетов в секунду.

— Да, — просто отвечает Куними. Сглатывать становится тяжело. — У меня это хорошо получается.

Ойкава звонко, заливисто смеется, получает тычок от Ивайзуми и не обращает на это внимания. Взгляд у Ойкавы все еще холодный, но Куними видит, как расслабляются мышцы лица.

— Ну, это может быть неплохой тактикой. Некоторые считают, что молчуны — тонкие загадочные натуры, девушкам такое нравится.

Ойкава ерошит Куними волосы на затылке. В любой другой момент Куними наверняка постарался бы уйти от такого прикосновения, он вообще не любит, когда его личное пространство нарушают. Но сейчас он немного прикрывает глаза. У Ойкавы приятные прохладные пальцы. Тревожное чувство исчезает.

— Лучше бы ты был такой натурой, зато молчал бы и не мешал людям есть! — одергивает Ойкаву Ивайзуми, и рука из волос Куними пропадает.

— А так я, что, не тонкая натура, Ива-чан?

Куними смотрит на них, наблюдает, как Ойкава полностью переключает на Ивайзуми все свое внимание буквально по щелчку пальцев.

Наверное, Куними немного завидует им.

Он откладывает палочки и смотрит на сонную еще столовую. Ладно. Ладно. У него-то еще все впереди.

И кто-нибудь, с кем он будет в душевой тренировочного лагеря, — тоже.


End file.
